An interesting plan!
by Mrs Ootori-chan
Summary: Tamaki is tired of waiting for Haruhi to confess her love for him, so he and Kyouya make a plan...I've finally compleated it! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello fanfic readers! Hope you like this! My first go at an O.H.S.H.C fiction!

Hope you like it!

Pairings: - Tamaki & Haruhi

This Fanfic starts after the last episode sob of Ouran. So spoiler warnings for those duckies who have not seen…

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S.H.C…but one day…. Muhahahaa!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter One: Clock Face

It was just a normal day for the clever honours student, Haruhi Fujioka as she walked to her after school club

Well actually replace walk, with run and make sure you realise that this club was no ordinary club, no it was the Ouran High School Host Club, which, if Haruhi did not hurry, she would be late for.

'Damn those monkeys' she thought to herself, as she rembered the fall she'd just had that had made her so late, 'where the heck did they come from anyway..?'

Just as she was thinking this through she reached the third music room.

Opening the door she was greeted with the normal wind of rose petals and welcome. This time they were all in cosplay of Edwardian gentlemen, with high hats and morning suits.

Haruhi sighed, 'cut it out guys it's just me'.

'Haruhi, where were you, daddy missed his favourite daughter', Tamaki cried jumping on Haruhi, causing her to collapse on the ground.

'Ow sensei, quit that, its sexual harassment' Haruhi yelled as a pair of angry twins pulled their lord off Haruhi.

'Ah, Haruhi' the shadow king loomed over her, his sexy icy glare boring into her… Does anyone but me think that Kyouya is sexy? Man he is hot…sorry bit sidetracked! On with the story…eyes.

'Hello Kyouya senpai….err sorry I'm late!' Haruhi's lame reply came too late as Kyouya went on to add more money to Haruhi's rising debt.

Feeling a bit down Haruhi went into a side room to get changed. Slipping on an Edwardian period dress (It's Cosplay so she's allowed to wear dresses right?) she turned to look out of one of the huge windows, and stared at the face of the clock.

Only ten minuets and then the customers would be arriving.

She looked down at the pond with its cherub fountain, and saw with surprise Tamaki standing by its edge. Pushing away thoughts of why he was outside at this time, and not preparing for his customers, she looked at him, realising why she liked him so much.

Sure he could be annoying, but he was also sweet and considerate and he truly cared for her. She new she loved him; she had worked that out a month ago when she had only just stopped him getting engaged to that French woman.

(Sorry I know I'm being annoying, but with a name like Éclair, you just knew she was screwed up didn't you?)

Suddenly he looked up towards her window, and she quickly ducked down. The last thing she needed was for him to know she liked him. There'd be know telling how big his ego would grow.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tamaki stared up at the window. He'd sworn he'd just seen Haruhi, his crush staring at him a minuet ago. The reflection on the water had told him so.

'Oh well' he thought, as he looked up at the clock, 'better get back before the club starts, after all today will be very interesting'.

Sooo what do you think! Reviews please! Or I'll set Honey on you…hehehe…


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy: I want to say thanks for all the lovely reviews I got! And in answer to a question asked, yes I do like the twins (!), but I still think Kyouya's fitter…anyway…

Here is Chapter Two! I've made it just for you…! Hope you enjoy!

Kyouya: yeah sorry about her, she's a bit funny in the head…

Lucy: Kyouya…my love, you came!! jumps on him

Kyouya: before I call my police on you, say the disclaimer.

Lucy: Do Not Own! Do you think I'd be writing this if I owned Ouran?! I'd prob's just be looking at lots of Kyouya….

Kyouya: Err that's just creepy…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Two: And it begins…

Tamaki had run all the way up to the host club, to find he was only just in time for its start. Luckily, he'd already gone into super prince mode on arrival and so had no problem easily brushing of the customers eager questions of his late arrival.

However, now that the host club was over Tamaki was starting to get nervous. After all, today was the day he had planned to tell Haruhi that he loved her.

He new he did love her. What else could the feeling he got in his stomach be? Every time he saw her smiling his heart did a little flip, and the pain he felt every time she talked to other guys, or even now, girls, was almost unbearable.

He had given up on the father idea, although he still called her his daughter to wind her up. No! He knew it was love! And he was going to tell her today….well if he didn't throw up from nerves first!

'What's this?' A smirk and the glint from Kyouya's glasses as he pushed them up onto his nose with his long beautiful fingers… O.K, sorry… I'll stop fantasizing…But maybe not drooling! ... Told Tamaki how much Kyouya was enjoying his current torment.

'Okaaasa!' Tamaki whined at the tall black haired boy, 'stop teasing and help me out! Today I'm going to…'

'Tell Haruhi you love her.' Kyouya cut in sharply, 'Yes, yes I know what you're going to do'.

'Well help me then! Pleeeeeeasy! I'll do anything!' Tamaki pouted, as he fell to the floor and started to hug Kyouya's legs.

'O.K, O.K Tamaki, I'll help. But please stop hugging my legs! I'm going to faaaalll!!!!!!!'

After the two boys had picked themselves up off the floor, they started to plan.

When I say this, I mean Kyouya was doing the work while Tamaki made really stupid comments!

In fact they were doing quite well…that was until the twins popped in followed by Honey and Mori.

'Soooo' Hikaru and Kaoru chanted in unison 'You're finally going to tell her.'

'Took you long enough' Hikaru stated, whilst Kaoru nodded in agreement.

'Yay, Tama-Chan's so brave!' Honey sang, cake all around his mouth.

'mm, Mitskuni there's cake on your face' Mori said, his normal stoic attitude not showing his actual joy at the fact Tamaki was going to tell Haruhi his feelings.

Whilst Honey and Mori went through their normal eat cake- wipe cake off face ritual, and the twins set about annoying their lord, Kyouya was struck by an amazing idea.

'O.K guys, SHUT UP!!!!!! I've just had a great idea'. Kyouya shouted.

The group slowly moved around Kyouya, nervously noting the evil glint his glasses were making, and listened to his plan…

Dum Dum Duhhhh!! Chapter Two all done! When will Chapter three be put on? Will we ever hear the plan? Well, we'll have to hear the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy: wow guys thanks soo much for the comments! So here's chapter three! Sorry, I couldn't help myself with putting in a cliff-hanger! Any way lets hear this plan shall we!  
Kyouya: Yeah, she's a bit strange but she is nice…  
Lucy: I can't believe your being so sweet…I love you!!!!! Jumps on him  
Kyouya: Ok…this seems to happen a lot doesn't it?  
Lucy: Just do the disclaimer…  
Kyouya: Lucy does not own Ouran; if she did I'd be in trouble…  
Lucy: Excuse me!...**

**Chapter Three: The Plan!**

Kyouya's plan was not particularly brilliant, and it did not have some of the things that the host club  
normally have in their plans, such as monkeys, cosplay or (to Honeys disappointment) cake.

No, it was simple, Haruhi would like it and it involved a simple letter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Haruhi got home from school, she immediately got started on cooking supper for her father and herself, and cleaning the small apartment. In fact it was only after she'd finished the evening chores and done her small pile of homework, that she allowed herself to relax.

Turning around on her desk chair, she suddenly found herself shivering from a little wind that crept form the half open window around her room.  
She got up and went to the window. She gasped. There on the window sill was a small envelope, with beautiful elongated handwriting on it.

She picked it up and turned it over in her hands, feeling the way the envelope itself was smooth like silk. **(It is silk!) **The writing on the letter simply said Haruhi, simple and straight forward.

She walked to her bed and sat down, and started to open it. From inside the envelope she pulled out a small card with the most beautiful, delicate..

**(Ha-ha sorry I know, I'm going on about a letter…I just know you wanna know what it says! I 'm such a tease!)... **doves and angels illustrated on it. However what really caught Haruhi's eye was the simple sentence in the middle of the card. It said…

**xD I'm so unkind! Please forgive, I couldn't hep myself! I promise though, that I will update very quick! Reviews would be super, but if you think I've been too harsh I'm very sorry! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy: I just want to say sorry again! Oh and thanks for the reviews! Right, I'm going to make this chapter extra special because I've been mean! **

**Kyouya: Yeah you'd better! Or else how am I going to make money out of this?**

**Lucy: How are you making money out of this?... **

**Kyouya: Ummm…**

**Lucy: AWWW!!!!! You're so cute when you think! Yay -Jumps on him-.**

**Kyouya: Err yes…Oh look it's the disclaimer!**

**Lucy: I do not own Ouran! But if I did eheheheh…**

**Kyouya: -sweat drops-**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Steps for action

…Je t'aime Haruhi…

Haruhi stared at the letter. '_What on earth? Who? How?' _Haruhi thought. _'Hang on, who's the only person you know who speaks French… No, but that would mean…' _

Haruhi sat on her bed in silence. The thoughts rushing around her head were confusing her. Could it be that he liked her. The person she'd loved for so long?... Slowly, she lay down and eventually fell asleep, the thoughts still running around in her mind.

Either way she'd know for sure at school tomorrow!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tamaki woke up, and stared blankly at the ornate ceiling. He hoped the letter he and Kyouya had delivered last night had got to Haruhi. He had hired the best ninja's. **'Yay NINJAS!'**

Tamaki got up and got dressed in his uniform, before hurrying out to his car with a quick good bye to Shima. _'Either way, he would find out soon.'_

The car sped of into the distance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The time was 3.30. Outside the school there was a gun fight going on with a zombie and a squirrel **I'm sorry, my MAD friend made me do that! Anyway… **In the host club, there was another scene going on.

At this point in time, Tamaki was in his corner of doom. Haruhi had not shown up, and she was already ten minutes late.

Little did he know that Haruhi was standing just outside the door. _'What should I do? I don't know, I want to tell him how I feel but then I won't be-able to be a host…unless…'_

'Psst, Kyouya…' Kyouya heard a small voice call his name. He looked around. 'Over here' said the voice, coming from the door of the host club.

'Haruhi, why don't you just come inside?' Kyouya asked, calmly stepping out of the hot club, 'we might lose customers if your not there'.

'Well I'm so sorry Kyouya-sama, but with Tamaki in there I didn't think it would be a good idea'. Haruhi gasped 'I don't know what to do!'

'I think you should do what ever you want to do' Kyouya smiled, his teeth glinting in the sun, 'and don't worry, I'll send him out here for you, so he won't cause a scene. After all, we need you in the host club.'

Kyouya turned to the door, and disappeared through the rose petals. Haruhi gaped after him. 'Huh, were you just…nice…?' **HUH but Kyouya's always nice! **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside the host club, Kyouya smiled. 'Hey Tamaki, your good to go, she's waiting for you.'

Tamaki turned round, and stood up. 'Ready to go.'

As he walked past, Kyouya whispered 'and remember, just be honest.'

'Will do' Tamaki smiled. He might get everything he wanted. As he opened the door, both Tamaki and Haruhi held their breath.

This was it.

**Now don't get worried, this isn't the end. No I'm much too hyper for that! No, basically I have to prepare myself for the romance scene. Don't worry nothing pervey honest! Ok, I will update soon! **

**Oh and Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy: Thanks for the reviews people! Ahh, I love romance!**

**Kyouya: Keh…**

**Lucy: Hmmm… did you say something?**

**Kyouya: Umm, no…Anyway I'll do the disclaimer today! Lucy does not own Ouran, at all, not even a bit.**

**Lucy: -sigh- I know…don't make me depressed…**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

'Hi, Haruhi.'

From inside the mass of swirling rose petals, Haruhi could hear a strangled voice. She quickly looked down at her feet, not wanting to meet eyes with her crush.

'Umm Senpai, I need to tell you something', Haruhi whispered, as from her view of the floor she could see a tall shadow looming over her. She sneaked a glance upwards, and saw just how red Tamaki's face was.

This gave her confidence. 'Come with me', she managed to get out before, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the corridor.

In fact she didn't stop pulling him along until they got to their special place, in the centre of the maze. The roses were in full bloom, each one dripping with dew even though it hadn't been raining.

Slowly she stopped, and took his other hand in her own. She looked up, her big brown eyes meeting clear blue ones.

'Haruhi…I…' Haruhi cut Tamaki off quickly, by pulling his face down near hers and kissing him.

'I know Senpai, I love you too' Haruhi said, once the kissing had stopped.

'No Haruhi, Its Tamaki', Tamaki replied, pulling her into a hug.

'_And it always will be' _Haruhi thought.

It started raining, but neither of them cared. They were going to finally be together and that was all that matterd.

The End

**Dun-nah! Tell me if you thought the ending was lame and I'll try harder next time! OK that's the end. I will try and write more Fanfic's soon! - Lucy **


End file.
